


cause i have sent for a warrior (from on my knees, make me a hercules)

by conversewit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Scott McCall, Fix-It, Gen, Pack Feels, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversewit/pseuds/conversewit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was treating Scott like he was the alpha responsible for Beacon Hills, Scott realized, feeling a little sick with anxiety. Apart from his success against mountain ash barriers, Scott hadn’t even mastered the alpha shift yet. Did “true alphas” have an alpha shift? Peter had been gigantic rage wolf--to borrow a phrase from Stiles--and Scott had never actually seen Derek do his. (Or 5 times Derek and Scott emailed each other and one time they didn't have to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause i have sent for a warrior (from on my knees, make me a hercules)

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of got away from me. Too many feels too little time. Title from the Sara Bareilles song. Blink and you miss it Derek/Stiles

5.

It’s weird how life just settled back into normal routine. After Deucalion left town and Jennifer’s suspicious disappearance--that was going to bite them in the ass later Scott was sure--things were quiet. No strange animal behavior, virgin sacrifices, or invading megalomaniacal wolf packs in Beacon Hills--for the moment.

It was almost a relief to settle back into his after school routine of goofing off with Stiles but now Isaac was there more often than not. And sometimes Lydia and Allison come over with food. When he started high school he never would have thought that he’d end up here--here being Isaac Lahey and Lydia Martin sitting on his couch, cursing like sailors over a game of Mario Kart.

Frowning, Scott opened his laptop and sighed as he looked at the blank email he was struggling to fill with words.

_To: DJHale233@nyu.edu_   
_From: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_Re: Checking In_

Derek,

I got your email from Stiles, I hope that’s alright (Scott was trying not to read into that too much) everything here is quiet.

Just wanted to check in and see if you guys were okay.

Let me know

_Scott_

 

4.

_To: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_From: DJHale233@nyu.edu_   
_Re: Re: Checking In_

Scott,

Everything’s fine for now. Right now we’re in Seattle for a few weeks, checking in with a pack that knew my parents.

It’s good that you emailed me because I never would have remembered to put you in contact with them. It’ll be good for you to get know other packs outside of California.

It’s been a long time since I was in high school, don’t you guys have SATs or AP tests coming up soon? How’s Isaac doing--is he staying with his foster parents?

Next week we’re going to head back to New York. Good luck with school.

_Derek_

Scott frowned as he read and reread Derek’s reply. Why would it be good for him to know packs outside of Calif--Derek was treating Scott like he was the alpha responsible for Beacon Hills, Scott realized, feeling a little sick with anxiety. Apart from his success against mountain ash barriers, Scott hadn’t even mastered the alpha shift yet. Did “true alphas” have an alpha shift? Peter had been gigantic rage wolf--to borrow a phrase from Stiles--and Scott had never actually seen Derek do his.

On top of that it wasn’t like Scott was even the only Alpha left in town. Aiden and Ethan had both stayed, likely because of Danny and Lydia, and while it was great that they shown no sign of wanting to give the bite to any unsuspecting high school students, it also made for an awkward pack dynamic.

Technically they were all in the same pack, Scott guessed. But what would born wolves think of his ragtag pack with 3 alphas, a banshee, and two humans. Scott wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Shaking his head, Scott tried to quell how overwhelmed he felt with his life and put himself to answering Derek’s question.

_From: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_To: DJHale233@nyu.edu_   
_Re: Isaac_

Derek,

Isaac is actually still staying with me and my mom. He’s trying to get emancipated but his public defender is kinda the worst so it’s been taking a long time.

I don't know if it’s the best idea to draw attention to ourselves but if you know these wolves, I guess it can’t hurt.

_Scott_

 

_From: DJHale233@nyu.edu_   
_To: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_Re: Fwd: Emancipation Case_

Let me know how it turns out

_\-------Forwarded Message-------_   
_From: David Whittemore_   
_To: Derek Hale_   
_Re: Re: Re: Emancipation Case_

_Derek,_

_I spoke with an attorney at my old firm in Beacon Hills who is willing to take this case on as you requested. My associate will contact Isaac directly so a hearing can be scheduled. If all goes well this matter should be resolved in a few weeks._

_Best_   
_David Whittemore, Esq._   
_Jaeger Wilpon & Associates_   
_London - New York - Munich_

Scott read and reread the email Derek had forwarded him a million times. But the text didn’t change. There was no way that life could be this bizarre--Scott was almost positive that he was having some kind of wolfsbane induced hallucination until Isaac came bounding up the stairs and announced that he had obtained pro-bono legal counsel.

“Dude what’s with your face? That’s good news!” Stiles said, as he clapped Isaac on the shoulder. Scott sent Stiles a look in the secret language of best friends that meant We’ll talk about this later.

“This is cause for celebratory pizza,” Stiles exclaimed.

Isaac rolled his eyes, “You just want to eat pepperoni away from your dad.” Stiles didn’t deny it but that didn’t seem to put a damper on Isaac’s mood. When Melissa came home from her shift to find out what all the commotion was, Isaac repeated the news and she whooped with joy.

“That’s great Isaac!” Melissa said as she wrapped Isaac in an impromptu hug.

As Scott watched a flustered Isaac awkwardly pat Melissa on the back, he knew that he wasn’t going to tell Isaac why a lawyer from Jackson’s dad’s old firm suddenly volunteered to help out. If Derek had wanted Isaac to know, he would have emailed Isaac personally. And who really cared where the help came from anyway? Isaac deserved to have things go his way for once.

Later after the pizza had been ordered and devoured Scott had a chance to show Stiles Derek’s email. After reading it over Stiles went quiet.

“He’s still trying.”

“Trying to do what?” Scott asked quizzically.

“To take care of Isaac,” Stiles said, sounding a little morose, “He still feels bad about what happened right after he found Cora.”

Scott frowned and looked at Stiles. Really looked at his best friend, Stiles was hunched over Scott’s computer desk intently studying Derek’s email like it held the secrets of the universe. Stiles looked pale, had he lost weight? Was he sleeping--or was he waking up in the middle of the night gasping for breath like Scott was? Did he sit outside the Sheriff’s room listening to John’s heartbeat for reassurance like Scott did with Melissa? As much as things seemed to have quieted down in Beacon Hills, they were all of them forever scarred--Allison, Stiles, and himself felt the weight of the nemeton every day--but everyone they knew was healing. Isaac, Lydia, their parents--even Ethan and Aiden were trying to move on.

Scott’s gut told him that Stiles probably knew more about Derek than he was sharing. And that keeping secrets had always had catastrophic results before. But the part of him that spent more years at Stiles’ side than not, the part that felt that Stiles was just another extension of him, another limb or organ, told him to leave well enough alone. Maybe they all deserved to have some secrets after living in each other’s pockets for the past 2 years.

“Scott?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay man? You kinda zoned out for a minute there,” Stiles said, looking at his best friend.

“Who cares what his reasons are, this means that Isaac can get out of foster care. That’s all the matters to me.” Scott said, closing his browser.

“Me too.”

 

3.

_From: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_To: djhale233@nyu.edu_   
_Re: Re: Isaac_

Derek,

Don’t know how (or why Scott thought to himself) you got a lawyer from the best firm in town to represent Isaac pro-bono but things are moving forward. Isaac says he actually has a hearing scheduled in the next month. His lawyer says that things are looking pretty good because Isaac has a job (he works at the clinic with me now) and looks pretty responsible.

He also didn’t mention you at all, so I didn’t either. All that matters is that Isaac gets out of foster care.

Hope New York is good. Have you seen any celebrities yet?

_Scott_

_From: djhale233@nyu.edu_   
_To: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_Re: Re: Re:_

Scott,

New York is the same. It’s bizarre that Cora is here with me. Or that I’m here at all. After all everything that happened in these past 2 years I didn’t think I’d ever be able to leave Beacon Hills.

And I’m glad Isaac’s case is working out. As for getting his lawyer to work pro-bono--I’m sure you noticed that I forwarded you an email from David Whittemore. He and my father used to work at the same firm, so I asked him to do me this favor.

_Derek_

ps apparently I was in the same bar as Ryan Gosling but I didn’t realize it until he left

 

2.

_From: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_To: djhale233@nyu.edu_   
_(no subject)_

Derek,

Something really strange happened today. Allison’s dad tipped us off to a potential feral omega that almost killed a jogger in the Preserve. So we headed up there to stop him--and the weirdest thing happened.

As soon as he realized that he was in Beacon Hills he freaked out. And then when someone said my name--things got even freakier. Started babbling some nonsense about if he’d known that he was on my land he would have never have been so careless.

He called me Alpha McCall.

_Scott_

_From: djhale233@nyu.edu_   
_To: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_Re: (no subject)_

Scott,

Sorry, but I’m not really seeing the problem. What ended up happening?

_Derek_

1.

_From: Scott.McCall@gmail.com_   
_To: djhale233@nyu.edu_   
_Re: Re: (no subject)_

What do you mean you don’t see the problem? I don’t own any part of Beacon Hills. I barely own my bike.

A stranger I’ve never even met before was terrified of me and I have no idea why. I’m asking you why the fuck that happened. Because honestly, man I have no ideas.

+1

Scott moaned, feeling like his skin was on fire. It might as well have been, the chains that tied him to a pillar were no doubt coated in wolfsbane.

“He never answered my email,” Scott muttered, head lolling to one side.

“Scott! What the hell are you talking about man, stay with me!” Said Stiles, from somewhere far away. It was getting hard for Scott to concentrate on what was happening in front of him.

Dimly, he realized that he and Stiles--and Isaac, how could he forget about Isaac--had been captured by hunters who had been tracking the feral omega who they’d let go unscathed a few weeks ago. Upon arriving in Beacon Hills, the hunters had A) not been thrilled that their prey was in the wind B) not inclined to leave town when Allison and Chris had ordered them to do so and C) Decided that 2 werewolves, and an emissary in training in the hand were worth more than one omega in the bush

“Derek--never answered,” It was getting hard string his thoughts into coherent sentences, “--I didn’t want to take his land--it’s not my land. I didn’t want--” Scott’s rambling was interrupted by a violent coughing fit.

Fuzzily, Scott heard Stiles’ heart rate spike, along with Isaac’s sudden intake of breath. He vainly tried to focus but it was useless. His vision swimming, he heard a muffled crash and footsteps approaching him.

Blinking furiously, he tried to see who was standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he said weakly to Derek Hale’s apparition.

“Scott, just shut up,” said the ghost who was using his claws to slice the ropes binding Scott.

Scott tried to reply but was wracked with another coughing fit instead. Ghost Derek was pulling out a lighter and a vial of wolfsbane.

“Scott for once in your life listen to me.” Derek said as he lit the wolfsbane and pressed the ash into a cut on Scott’s neck.

Scott’s response was somewhat delayed as he felt his body convulse. Blinking, he turned his red eyes on the very real, very not hallucinatory Derek, who had set Isaac and Stiles free. Isaac was looking a little pale, Scott started to ask Stiles if he was okay but stopped himself. Derek was holding Stiles’ face in his broad hands, staring at him intently and murmuring. It would be no trouble at all for Scott (or Isaac for that matter) to listen in on their hushed conversation.

Two things happened in quick succession, Cora kicked the padlocked door down. And Jackson walked in followed by Lydia and Allison.

“Whaaaat the fuck,” Isaac said under his breath. Scott rubbed his temples, outside he could hear Chris Argent talking to someone--probably to the hunter who’d tried to kill them all, in the distance he heard the sounds of Sheriff’s cruiser burning rubber to get to them.

\----

After Chris and the Sheriff successfully ran the hunter out of town. Scott was ignoring the scent of strange blood that clung to both of them. The whole pack descended on the McCall house for lasagna and for Melissa to check them over. Scott sat on his porch, listening to his mother berate the Sheriff for his bloody knuckles and Stiles badgering Jackson about his sudden reappearance in town.

“How did you know to come back?” Scott asked, when Derek sat down next to him.

“I was already planning to come back, I just wasn’t ready,” Derek replied, “But then you never replied to my email which I assumed meant Beacon Hills was being its usual bloody self. So I came back early.”

“You replied to my email?”

“Of course that’s all you got from that,” Derek sighed and looked up at the night sky.

They were silent for a moment before Derek spoke again.

“The reason why that omega was terrified of you was because of me,” Derek said, turning to look Scott in the eyes.

“What?”

“It was kind of my own pet project while Cora and I were away, everywhere we went I’d make sure all the local packs knew about you and about how you defeated the Alpha pack.”

“But Derek--I didn’t defeat the Alpha pack, _we_ defeated the alpha pack. All of us.”

“I know. But it was the only way to protect you.”

“What. What are you even talking about?” Scott asked, fed up with the constant enigma of Derek Hale.

“Scott. You’re the alpha in Beacon Hills now. This land has been held by Hales for decades--I’m not finished,” Derek held up a hand to prevent Scott from interrupting. “With the nemeton being active again, Beacon Hills is going to become a clusterfuck.”

“So you started spreading rumors about me?”

“To protect you. And Stiles. And everyone else. A True Alpha is something that happens less often than Halley's comet. And a 17 year old True Alpha who defeated Deucalion is something that will give invading packs and hunters pause.”

After Derek stopped speaking he directed his gaze toward the ground. A pregnant silence followed before Scott hugged Derek.

“Scott, what the hell--”

“Shut up Derek and let me hug you,” replied Scott, suddenly feeling incredibly young and old at the same time.

That was how Stiles found them later, muttering and hugging each other.


End file.
